Life's Woes
by undertaker98
Summary: Itachi is a student, and Kisame is a professor. What happens when Itachi finally gets noticed by his crush, Professor Hoshigaki? What if his professor isn't the man Itachi thought he was?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: There is a rape scene at the end of the chapter. There will be a lot of those kinds of scenes throughout this fanfiction. **

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was exceedingly normal. In fact, he probably would never be picked out of a crowd. While he was very handsome, he didn't want to stand out. He only wanted to provide for his family and to live a fairly simple life. He had been told that he was a cold person and that he just didn't seem relatable. He didn't have a problem with it. While he was a little lonely, there was a few things that people didn't know about him that wasn't normal.

The biggest one was that he was that he had a huge crush on Kisame Hoshigaki. He just knew it. The man was so handsome, charismatic, and most importantly, kind. He was too shy to approach Kisame. He wished that he had the nerve to approach him, but he just didn't. So, he did the next best thing. He watched. He admired him from afar. He didn't overdo it; he didn't want to creep the man out. The best part of his day was when he went to Professor Hoshigaki's class, and he didn't want to make things awkward. He hoped that the crush would eventually die out.

Well, today was about to change everything for him. Little did he know, Kisame had taken notice and was watching him from afar as well. The supposed kind man had pulled together everything he could possibly find out about the younger man. Itachi was quiet, lived with his parents and brother, and there was something about him that drew Kisame into him. Itachi was an easy target.

Kisame was a thirty-year-old professor at the University of Konoha. Itachi Uchiha was a nineteen-year-old student at the university. It was the start of his first semester that he had first laid eyes on the professor during a class that he attended. Kisame had been kind to him and chatted with him before the class started; he had even asked how his first few classes had been. It may not have seemed liked a huge deal, but Itachi had never had a real connection with anyone. After his cousin Shisui's suicide, his parents had kept him close and away from others his age; afraid that he would be corrupted and do the same despicable act.

Itachi was gathering his things up when Kisame walked up to him after most of the other students had left. "Itachi, how has your day been?" he asked.

Itachi's pale cheeks flushed a shade darker. "Oh, it's been fine. Pretty normal, actually. Has your's been nice, Professor?" he said.

"Busy, actually. Would you mind helping me take a few things to my car? I hate to ask, but I have a huge load to carry. If you're busy, don't worry about it," Kisame said, playing his cards right. He already knew that the younger man was never busy after this time.

Itachi put his backpack on and nodded. "I don't mind, Professor. I'd be glad to help," he said politely. On the inside, he was giddy that his Professor had asked him to help out of all the other students he could have asked.

"Great!" Kisame said. He led the younger man up to his desk where four medium sized boxes sat. They weren't huge, but they were large enough to give the man an excuse to get Itachi near his car. He handed Itachi two of the boxes and took two of them himself. They both walked out of the building to his car, a blue 2015 Alfa Romeo 4C.

Itachi put the boxes in the trunk of the car. He looked up at the sky as he felt a raindrop hit his cheek. The rain started to trickle down harder as Kisame shut his trunk. "It's raining, huh. Do you drive?" he said. He already knew the answer: no; his father always picked him up several hours after class.

"Oh, no. My dad will be here in a few hours after work," Itachi said.

Kisame smiled at him. "It's raining. Would you like me to give you a ride home? It's really no trouble," he said.

Itachi shifted nervously. For some reason, this gave him a bad feeling. "I couldn't impose. I'm sure you're busy," he said.

Kisame shook his head. "It's really no problem. I don't mind," he said. Itachi finally accepted the offer and stepped into his car on the passenger side. He buckled up as Kisame did the same. "I need to make a quick stop at my house to drop off those boxes. I would do it later, but I need to go to the store afterwards."

"Okay," Itachi said. He was feeling nervous, and his mother's words about never getting into a car with a stranger was floating through his mind. He tried to push away the warning; this was his professor; Kisame wouldn't hurt him.

It was a short fifteen-minute drive to Kisame's house. It was a nice house in a suburban neighborhood. Nothing seemed off or strange about it. They didn't talk very much throughout the drive other than short comments about the weather. Itachi picked up two of the boxes and hurried up to the house with his professor. The short walk up to the door left both men soaked due to the downpour. When they stepped inside, they sat the boxes down on the kitchen table. "I'm going to go grab a towel, and then I'll take you home," Kisame said.

Itachi only nodded as Kisame left up the stairs to go get a towel. He heard shuffling in a nearby closet door. He turned his head towards it. "Professor, do you have a pet?" he said loudly. He heard a meow, and he opened the door to let the cat out of the closet. He stared in shock at what he seen.

The closet was built like a shrine. There were dozens of developed pictures of himself along with pictures of his house and family. His heart started racing as he took a few shocked steps backwards. His instincts kicked in, and he hurried to the front door. "Itachi?" Kisame said as he came down the stairs.

Itachi turned his head and glanced at him, fear evident on his face as he quickly fumbled with the door locks. Kisame looked over at the open closet and let out a sigh. "You weren't meant to see that. It's impolite to snoop in someone's home," he said. Just as Itachi was about to yank open the door and run, Kisame grabbed his wrist in a painful grip.

"Professor, I won't say anything. Please, I just want to go home," Itachi said, tears threatening to spill.

Kisame pulled the younger man close and used the towel to wipe the water from his face, neck, and hair. "If you would have behaved, I would have taken you home. However, you decided to be rude," he chided.

Itachi struggled to get out of his grasp, but Kisame was significantly larger and stronger than him. "I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean to! I just heard your cat," he said as the tears finally spilled down his cheeks.

Kisame tossed the towel aside and pushed Itachi towards the basement door. "Go on," he said. Itachi looked back at him and shook his head.

"No!" Itachi said, trying to dodge past him. Kisame frowned before backhanding him, sending him down to the floor. He started to crawl away. He felt a hand grab his ankle and drag him backwards. He furiously kicked out, trying to free himself.

Kisame flipped him onto his back and straddled him, pinning his arms down by above his head. "Itachi, you're not leaving. Not until I decide to let you leave in a box, in any case," he said. Itachi didn't say anything; he was only crying in fear. "I like that. Keep crying; it turns me on," Kisame said. He bent his head down and licked the tears off his cheeks.

Itachi let out a whimper. "Please, Professor, I-I'll be good. My father would pay plenty to get me back safe. I-I don't want to die yet," he stammered.

"I don't want money. I only want you. I'm not going to kill you just yet…unless you make me," Kisame said with a chuckle. He smiled as if everything was normal.

"Why?" Itachi said, looking up into Kisame's eyes.

Kisame tilted his head to the side. "You were an easy target. No friends, no obstacles. You're young and naïve. Your cute little crush made it even easier to get you here," he said matter-of-factly.

"My father is chief of police. He'll find me," Itachi said.

"He will find you. When I'm finished with you, I'll send you to him piece by piece," Kisame said. He let go of Itachi's arms and put his hands on either side of his face. "I'm going to tear every bit of the innocence right out of you," he said. He bent his head down and kissed him. He brutalized the untouched lips and left them swollen and bruised. "Is this what you imagined?"

Itachi brought his hand up and touched his lips. He had never been kissed before. He had never even had a partner before; his parents had always sheltered him. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hands as he shook his head from side to side. "Professor, please," he pleaded.

Kisame's hand trailed down Itachi's abdomen teasingly. "You're not the first to beg. I would fuck you right now, but…" His hands reached under Itachi's ass. He squeezed his ass before reaching in his back pocket and pulling out his phone. "I didn't lie earlier. I have to go to the store." He turned the phone off before breaking it in two.

Itachi was pulled to his feet as Kisame stood up. The larger man pushed him towards the basement door and forced him to descend the stairs. There wasn't much down there other than a washer and dryer along with a bed oddly placed by one of the walls. Kisame had a painful grip on his wrist, and he was shoved on the bed.

Kisame already had rope near the bed. He used it to tie his hands to the headboard. "Professor, please don't do this! I-if you let me go, I swear I'll never tell! I'll even drop your class if you want me to!" Itachi pled. He was absolutely terrified of what Kisame was going to do to him.

"Keep crying and pleading, and I won't have a choice but to fuck you before I leave," Kisame said. Itachi opened then closed his mouth, not wanting to give the man a reason to hurt him any sooner. "I'll be back in a few hours. Be good, Itachi. I suppose you don't have another choice, though, do you?" He grinned before ascending the stairs and shutting the door.

Itachi was having a panic attack. No one knew where he was, or that his professor was a complete and utter crazy person. He had gotten into the car of a stranger, so honestly, he felt a lot of the blame lay on himself. His parents would be so worried, and his brother would be freaking out later. He imagined his kind-hearted mother crying and wondering where her son had went off to. He imagined his father looking for him all night before giving in and going to ask his coworkers for help. It made him sad to think that he might never see his family again, and he wished that he hadn't been so stupid.

Several hours passed, and Itachi had fallen asleep. He woke up when he heard Kisame walking down the steps with a few bags in his hands. He set the bags by the washer before walking over to his captive. "Were you a good boy, then? I still have to punish you for snooping, don't I?" he said. He untied Itachi's wrists.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi said. He struggled as Kisame sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him over his knees. "What are you doing? Stop!" he said.

Kisame pulled his student's pants and briefs down, letting them fall to his ankles. "I'm going to punish you real good, Itachi. Then, I'm going to fuck you until you can't move," he said cheerfully. Itachi's face and ears turned completely red. Kisame landed the first smack, causing Itachi to let out a loud yelp.

Itachi hadn't been spanked since he was a child. He knew this wasn't the same as when his father had punished him for misbehaving. No, this was all about hurting him and making him submit. Kisame didn't stop until his captive was sobbing and sniffling; half from embarrassment and half from the actual punishment. "There! Did you learn your lesson?" he said.

Kisame took one of his fingers and, without warning, pushed it into Itachi's entrance. Itachi let out another choked sob; he couldn't get any words out. The older man pinned one of his student's arms behind his back so he wouldn't be able to move as he forced another finger into him. Itachi's back arched as he tried to get away from the unwanted intrusion.

"I knew it. You are a virgin, then. This is going to hurt like hell, Itachi. I'm not going to be gentle with you," Kisame said. He was stretching the muscle out to allow room for himself. The younger man's muscles were trying desperately to push out his fingers, but he only forced another finger inside.

"Stop! It hurts," Itachi said between his sobbing. "You're hurting me! Please don't do this, please!" To Itachi's surprise, the fingers were pulled out. He was stood up onto his legs.

"Does it? Poor Itachi Uchiha," Kisame said teasingly. He stood up and pushed Itachi onto the bed on his back. He ripped off his student's shirt, exposing his unmarred, milky white stomach. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall down. His hard cock was sprung up, and he bent Itachi's legs in a way that his entrance was exposed to him. "Oh, wait!" he said. He bent and grabbed his phone; he started recording. He pushed inside with one quick and forceful movement.

Itachi couldn't think due to the pain. He trembled and screamed. He felt like he was being ripped into pieces. He swallowed and shook his head from side to side. "You want to say hi to your daddy, Itachi? Tell him how you've been a bad boy and needed to be punished," Kisame said.

When Itachi didn't say anything, Kisame choked him until he was on the verge of passing out. "Talk to your daddy, Itachi!" he demanded as he let go.

Itachi coughed desperately as air filled his lungs again. "H-hi Dad," he stammered. He cried out as Kisame exited and slammed back into his entrance. He could feel the blood pooling under him, soaking the mattress.

"Tell him what I'm doing to you and what I'm going to do with you," Kisame demanded. Itachi looked up at him pleadingly. Kisame gave him a threatening look.

"H-he is f-fucking me," Itachi said. The vulgar word seemed wrong as it came out of his lips. "He said that he's going to s-send me to you piece by piece."

Kisame grinned before stopping the recording. He continued to slam into the younger man until he finally spilled his seed inside him. He pulled out of him and tied his wrists back to the headboard. Itachi was shaking and sobbing. "I'll be nice and let you rest while I grade those papers," he said, running a hand through his student's silky black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Fugaku Uchiha had been searching for his son the entire night. His eyes had dark rings under them as he walked into the police department. "Kakashi! Come with me to my office," he said. Kakashi followed his chief into his office.

"Chief? You look terrible," Kakashi said as he sipped on his coffee. He shut the door behind him.

"I know. Itachi is missing," Fugaku said. "I've been looking for him all night."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "You sure he just isn't with some friends?" he said.

Fugaku shook his head. "You know that Itachi doesn't really _have_ friends. I've visited and called all nearby family to check. He wasn't with anyone," he said. He heard his phone beep; he had received an email with the title 'Looking for someone?'. He showed Kakashi before opening the email and seeing the attached video.

He swallowed and started the video. At first it was a black screen. Then his son appeared on the screen, naked. "You want to say hi to your daddy, Itachi?" The voice had been messed with, so he had no idea who it was. He and Kakashi watched as the man raped his son. The video was short. The rest of the email said

_Fugaku Uchiha: _

_He's mine. I'm going to wreck Itachi until he can no longer function. Then I'm going to kill him. Don't worry; I'll send him back bit by bit like he said. He's such a naïve kid. It wasn't hard to get him right where I wanted him. I'll take real good care of him. _

_Akatsuki_

Fugaku felt sick to his stomach. Akatsuki. That was one of the high-profile gangs that he was taking down at the moment. "Chief, we know that it is probably someone he knew. Itachi is smart. He wouldn't have given a stranger an easy time taking him, and he wasn't beaten up in the video," Kakashi said.

"How would my son know anyone from the Akatsuki? He's a good kid," Fugaku said. "All he does is go to school and then back home."

"Then it's someone he interacts with at school. Do you have a list of his professors? I'll interview them to see if he was acting strange yesterday," Kakashi said.

"There's only three different professors that I can think of. Hoshigaki, Orochimaru, and Aizawa," Fugaku said.

.:Kisame:.

After his class, he was approached by a silver-haired man. When he was flashed a police badge, he only smiled at the man. "Detective, how can I help you?" he said.

Kakashi put his badge back in his coat. "One of your students is missing. Itachi Uchiha," he said.

Kisame put on his best worried face. "Itachi? How terrible. He's such a bright kid, you know. Do you think he ran away?" he said.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. We have reasonable evidence pointing towards an abduction. Did he act strangely yesterday?" he asked.

"Hm… Well, now that you mention it, he was a little more anxious than usual yesterday. I usually talk to him after class, but he was in a hurry to leave yesterday," Kisame lied.

"How would you normally describe him?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi doesn't particularly hang around the other students. He's very quiet. However, he is a hard-working student, and he never fails to excel in his work," Kisame said.

"That does sound like him. I've known him since he was in diapers," Kakashi said with a faint smile. "That's exactly the reason why I'm going to find him."

"I hope you find him safe and sound," Kisame said. He frowned. "If I can be of any other assistance, please let me know."

Kakashi only nodded and left to interview the rest of Itachi's professors. Kisame smirked when the detective left. He could try to find his little raven all he wanted, but he had him locked up in a bird cage. He put his papers together and left the building. He wanted to have fun with his new pet.

.:Itachi:.

Itachi was sore all over his body. His wrists were chafed from the rope, and he desperately needed to go to the bathroom. He was done crying; he had cried all night yesterday until he couldn't force out any more tears. Of course, he had a feeling that would change when Kisame came back from work.

He swallowed when he heard the door shut upstairs, and his heart seemed to race as he heard the footsteps upstairs get closer. When the basement door opened, and Kisame walked down the stairs, he felt fear overwhelm him.

Kisame smiled at his captive and walked up to him. "Itachi, I met your childhood babysitter today. Kakashi; was that his name?" he said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Kakashi-nii is smart. He'll figure it out! He'll find me!" he said.

Kisame chuckled and ran his hands through Itachi's hair. "You think so? I think that you're going to be with me for a long time, and I'm going to enjoy breaking you down," he said.

"I need to pee," Itachi mumbled.

Kisame used his hand to lightly tickle Itachi's stomach. "Give me a kiss, and I just might let you," he said teasingly.

Itachi pressed his thighs together and let out a whine, trying to shift away from Kisame's tickling. "Stop it. I-if you don't, I'm going to pee on myself!" he said.

"If you do, I'm going to punish you. You're a big boy, aren't you?" Kisame said. Itachi bit down his pride and lifted his head forward, pecking his professor on the lips.

"I kissed you. Can I please pee now?" Itachi pleaded.

Kisame untied his wrists and let him walk up the stairs. He followed him to the bathroom and stood by the door. "Go on then," he said. Itachi's cheeks flushed as he shifted his underwear and used the bathroom. He washed his hands, but before Kisame could grab him, he slammed the door and locked it shut. "Open the fucking door, or I swear you'll regret it, Itachi!" he yelled, beating his fist against the door.

There was a single window above the toilet. Itachi climbed on top of the toilet and tried opening the window, but he seen that it was nailed shut. His heart sank, but he grabbed a towel and wrapped his fist in it. He punched the window once. It cracked. Before he could land another punch, he heard the door behind him being kicked down.

Kisame grabbed his captive by his waist and slung him over his shoulder. "You made the wrong choice, kiddo," he said. Itachi flailed in his grasp and tried his best to get free, but the older man had a tight grip on him. He walked back down the stairs and tied his hands behind his back, shoving him on the ground.

Itachi watched him anxiously as the man set up a tripod and camera. "I'll be back. Don't move," he said. He squirmed and tried to get his hands free, but nothing he was doing was helping. Kisame left and came back down the stairs with a baseball bat. He turned on the camera and began recording. "Itachi, what did you do? Go on, tell Daddy why you're going to be punished," Kisame said.

Itachi only glared at him. Kisame frowned. He walked over near him but made sure to stay out of the camera's view. He brought the bat up before hitting the younger man directly in the ankle, causing him to let out a piercing scream. "You tried to leave me, didn't you?" Kisame said. He hit the same ankle again, making sure that it was broken.

"Please stop! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Itachi pled as Kisame began to move to the other side of him.

"You're not sorry. You're lying to me," Kisame said. "I don't like liars." He hit Itachi's other ankle between each word.

Itachi sobbed and curled into himself as he tried to deal with the excruciating pain radiating through his leg. Kisame stopped recording and sat down beside Itachi. He tenderly rubbed his back. "You deserved your punishment, but it's over now. I forgive you. You can cry it out, Itachi, but I want you to remember this pain," he said.

"Please, Professor Hoshigaki. I just want to go home," Itachi said between sobs. "I wouldn't tell anyone. I swear it!"

"Your father should have never messed with the Akatsuki. If he hadn't, I might have just fucked you and let you leave," Kisame said. He stood up and picked up the younger man in his arms. He walked with him back up the steps. He went into the kitchen and set Itachi on the island in the middle as he rummaged for his first aid kid in the cabinets.

Itachi was still in pain, but he managed to slow his crying down. "S-so, you're doing this t-to teach my d-dad a l-lesson?" he said through his involuntary sniffling.

Kisame pulled out bandages from the kit. "That's the official reason why my organization sent me after you. But you're pretty fucking cute; I would have fucked you eventually if you would have kept on with the whole crush thing," he admitted.

"I must really suck at judging people's character," Itachi mumbled.

Kisame only chuckled as he wrapped Itachi's ankles tightly, causing the younger man to wince. "You really do. I'm quite the sadist," he said. He finished wrapped the bandages and carried him to his office. He sat his student on his desk and took off Itachi's underwear.

"N-no! Please don't," Itachi said. Kisame flipped him onto his stomach and slapped his ass a few times.

"Keep begging and crying, 'Tachi. It's a huge turn on," Kisame teased. He traced the younger man's lower spine with his tongue and the occasional kiss, causing him to let out fearful whimpers. "Did you know that if I messed your spine up in the right spot that I could permanently paralyze you?"

Itachi didn't have time to reply before Kisame found his entrance and pushed his hardened cock in. He arched his back, trying to squirm away from the painful intrusion, but Kisame only grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He could feel the grown man's nails digging painfully into his hips, and he tried to focus on that pain instead of the pain caused by him roughly penetrating him.

The blood made it a little easier after the first few thrusts, but Itachi was still in considerable pain. He could only let out pained cries. Kisame finally hit a certain spot inside of him, causing him to let out a small moan of pleasure. He continued to aim at that direct spot until Itachi was trembling under him. With a final thrust, both he and Itachi came.

Kisame pulled out of him and pulled his pants back on. Itachi didn't move. He couldn't get himself to do or say anything. He heard a knock at the door down the hall, and his head lifted. Kisame cussed under his breath and flipped him over. He shoved his student's underwear in his mouth and put duct tape over it. "Don't you fucking move or make a sound," Kisame said, yanking a handful of his hair. Itachi's eyes widened, and he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisame shut the office down behind him and walked to the front door. He opened it to see Pein, Kakazu, and Hidan. "Come on in, then," he said. They all walked inside, and he closed the door. "I'm assuming you want to see the runt."

Pein stared at Kisame for a blankly for a few seconds. "Where is he?" he said. Kisame gestured towards his office and led them to it. He opened it and let the three other men walk inside.

Itachi was still on top of the desk with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth taped shut. He was sobbing hysterically, trying to get his hands lose. Pein walked up to him and ripped off the tape. He spit out the gag and stared tearfully up at the orange-haired man.

Pein grabbed his chin and forced him to move his head around. "He's fucking adorable," Hidan said with a laugh.

"You could let me sell him," Kakazu suggested. "For all the trouble Fugaku has given us, it might be worth it."

"Please, I just want to go home," Itachi pleaded. "I'll get him to back off the Akatsuki investigations; he'd do it!"

Pein tightened his grip. "Shut the fuck up, kid. You don't speak unless you're asked," he said. Itachi swallowed and continued to stare up at him tearfully.

"He's a fucking handful is what he is," Kisame muttered. "Fucking kid my ass! He cracked my window trying to escape."

"Shit, Kisame. But me and you both know the little shit would be dead if he was pissing you off too much," Hidan said. "It looks like you're fucking the fight right outta him."

Pein released his grasp on Itachi. "Nah, I know Itachi. He's feisty as hell," he said. "If he wasn't a terrible judge of character, it might have actually been a challenge getting my hands on him."

Itachi was mortified that all of these men were talking about him like he wasn't there. "I want you to keep sending Fugaku Uchiha videos. Tell him that he'll only be kept alive if he stops all interference," Pein said.

"Do you think that will work?" Kisame said. "This could end up being a large incentive to interfere with things."

"Yes, I do. Don't kill him unless I tell you to. Fuck, beat, and whatever the hell else you want to do; just don't finish him off," Pein said. He left the room with Hidan, Kakazu, and Kisame.

Itachi shifted around to where he could open one of the drawers. He dug around until he found what he was looking for: scissors. He cut at the rope the best he could until one of his hands was free. He took off the rest of the rope frantically and tossed it aside. Gingerly, he put a foot on the ground to test if he could move it. He stifled a cry and tried the other one. He found that it could hold his weight but only barely. He limped over to the door and shut it quietly.

Itachi looked around and got behind the desk. He forced himself to push it in front of the door quickly before his capturers noticed the door being shut. The pressure from the bandages was helping with the pain, but only a little. It was still excruciating. He pulled on his underwear before hurrying over to the window. It wasn't nailed shut, so he opened it and got both of his feet out before hearing a fist punching the door and cussing afterwards. He limped towards a house, hoping that he would make it in time.

And he almost did. Itachi felt a hand cover his mouth, and an arm wrapped against his waist. He struggled but was dragged to the back door of the house. He felt hot tears running down his face in frustration as Kisame threw him on the ground and shut the door. "After I broke, well, half-broke your ankles for your stunt earlier, you really tried to escape again? And I fucking thought you were smart!" Kisame said, running his hands through his hair in aggravation.

Hidan laughed loudly. "Gave you the fucking slip after the five minutes you have your back turned! I'm glad it's you babysitting and not me. I'd kill the little bastard," he said.

Kisame sighed and crouched down in front of Itachi. "Well? Did you really think you'd get away from me? I told you you're never leaving," he said.

"You can threaten and hurt me all you want," Itachi said quietly, avoiding his gaze. "But you know as well as I do that you can't keep me locked up forever. Dad will find me. He won't stop looking. I can think of things right off the bat that you did wrong and will end up making things easier for the police."

Kisame chuckled before punching Itachi in the mouth. The younger man wiped the blood from his mouth with his forearm. "You really need to watch that mouth of your's, you cocky brat," he said. Itachi only glared at him icily before looking down at the ground.

"Kisame, we're leaving. I'm sure you'll take care of things on your end," Pein said. Kisame stood back up and nodded.

"I will," Kisame said. He had an unnatural smile on his face, and Itachi thought back to all the times that he had seen him smile. How had he been so stupid to be fooled like he had? He was unnerved and terrified as to what the older man would do to him for his earlier escape, but he didn't regret trying.

As Kisame heard the front door shut, he hooked his arms under Itachi and lifted him up in his arms. "Don't misunderstand. I'm going to beat the shit out of you, but you haven't eaten since yesterday. You heard the man; can't kill you yet," he said. He took Itachi into his kitchen and sat him in a chair.

Itachi hadn't thought much about how hungry he was, but since Kisame mentioned it, he noticed how hungry he was. He stared down at his hands, not having the nerve to look at his professor. "No smart ass remarks?" Kisame said. He opened a can of soup, poured it in a bowl, and put it in the microwave.

"Why would I want to make you angrier?" Itachi mumbled. Kisame poured a glass of juice and slid it over to him.

"See, I knew you were bright. Who knows what you would've accomplished if you would've had the chance," Kisame said. "A smart, rich kid like you? There's nothing your father couldn't buy you, huh?" The microwave beeped, and he pulled out the bowl of soup. He put it in front of Itachi.

"It's not like that," Itachi said. He took a sip of the juice and shivered. He didn't really care that he was practically naked, but he wished that Kisame wouldn't have ripped his shirt and pants. Kisame tapped his fingers as he watched Itachi eat his soup and drink the juice.

"Would you have rather me taken your brother?" Kisame asked curiously.

Itachi downed the rest of the broth before answering. "Sasuke is a black belt in karate. You couldn't have touched him without having a connection with him," he said. "You would be sitting in jail beaten if you had tried to take him."

Kisame snorted. "And what about you?" he said.

Itachi finished the fruit juice. "I don't have the stamina for it. I chose piano instead," he said.

Kisame picked up Itachi again and walked down to the basement. "Piano, huh?" he said. He placed Itachi on the dirty mattress. "So, where should I start?" he said, cracking his fingers.

.:Fugaku:.

Fugaku was at work when another email beeped. He called Kakashi into his office before hitting the play button on the attached video. His son was on the ground when the man broke both of his ankles. Even though he was normally stoic, he felt tears falling down his cheeks as he heard his oldest boy's screams and begging.

He wiped away any tears and read the email.

_Your son is being difficult. If you stop interfering with our organization, I won't have to kill him. It would be shame for me to have to snap his pretty little neck._

"Chief, we're going to find him. You know that there's no way he disappeared without anyone noticing him," he said.

"I'm going to get this son of a bitch," Fugaku said. His eyes were glowing with anger.

.:Itachi:.

Itachi couldn't move from the position he was in on the ground. He was in a lot of pain, so he didn't move a single muscle. His lip was busted, his nose was bleeding, his cheek was bruised, and he could tell he was going to develop a black eye. He couldn't tell if he had a fractured rib, but it hurt when he breathed in. His ankles were broken for sure along with one of his wrists and one of his leg bones.

Kisame had truly beaten him until he couldn't move as he had said he would. He barely looked up at the man who he would have loved to be around until the last few days. He let out a small whine as Kisame took ahold his hips and flipped him onto his back.

"Have you learned your lesson, then?" Kisame asked. Itachi put his uninjured him over his eyes and didn't fight when Kisame removed his underwear and opened his legs up. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, Professor," Itachi whispered. "I-I'm your's." He said what the older man wanted to hear. He didn't want to be beaten anymore; he didn't know if he would survive it. He removed his hand from over his eyes and sat up enough to peck Kisame's lips submissively.

Kisame's hands trailed over his student possessively. "That's right. You are mine," he said. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out before pushing into him.

Itachi's face screwed up in pain, and his eyes teared up. Kisame pulled out his phone and took a picture before continuing to push in and out of him. He took ahold of Itachi's half-erect member and pumped it. The younger man let out a moan and his back arched up towards him. It didn't take long for both of them to finish.

Itachi's cheeks were flushed. This was the second time Kisame had forced him to cum, and in a lot of ways, it was worse than just being in pain. It made him feel like a slut; he felt ashamed. Kisame stood and grabbed him by his hair to make him sit up. "Clean me," he ordered.

Itachi looked up at him through his eyelashes. "I-I've never…I don't know what to do," he said. Kisame chuckled and explained the basics to him. He followed the basic instructions and tried to appease the older man.

Kisame pulled away from him after a few minutes. He hooked an arm under his knees and arms and carried him over to the bed. He laid him down before taking out his phone and snapping another picture. "You're not going anywhere, are you?" he said.

"No," Itachi whispered. He let out a small, pained gasp as he exhaled.

Kisame only grinned ear to ear and ran a hand through Itachi's hair. "I'll bathe you in a little while. Get some rest," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the favorites and follows! I've actually already finished this fanfiction, and I'm working on the sequel. DUN DUN DUUUNNN! I'll be posting new chapters maybe once a day?**

* * *

.:Fugaku:.

Fugaku was reading the latest email from his son's kidnapper. He had sent two pictures rather than videos. One was of Itachi's face screwed up in obvious pain and the other was of him lying beaten on an old bed. There was nothing else written.

He looked up as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. Kakashi opened the door and walked inside. Beside him was a girl around Itachi's age.

"Chief, this is one of Itachi's classmates," Kakashi said. "She says she has information that we might be able to use."

Fugaku gestured for her to come sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He exited out of the email. "Please, share anything you think might be helpful," he said.

"I think I was the last person to see him," she said quietly. "Professor Hoshigaki asked him to help him with something, and he did. Professor didn't notice that I was still in the room when he approached him, so he doesn't know I seen him."

Kakashi shared a quick look with Fugaku. "Are you sure? We were told that Itachi quickly left the room after class," Kakashi said.

"Look, I-I might be the only one, but Professor Hoshigaki has always given me a bad feeling. Itachi left with the professor to help him. When I found out he was missing, I just had a feeling that you needed to know this," she said.

"I'm getting a warrant. Kakashi, gather up any available teams and get ready to storm," Fugaku said.

.:Itachi:.

Kisame was carrying Itachi up to the bathroom. He sat the younger man down in the tub and turned on the water. He wet a wash rag lathered it up with soap. He roughly scrubbed at his student's skin. Itachi gasped in pain as he scrubbed over his ribs. "Got to get you clean, don't we?" he said. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured it on Itachi's head before scrubbing his scalp and rinsing it out. He poured in conditioner and finally finished by rinsing it.

Itachi wiped the water from his eyes with the back of his hand. Kisame brushed out his long hair before wrapping him in a towel and carrying him into his bedroom. "I wonder if I have anything small enough for you to wear," Kisame said. He set Itachi on his bed and looked in his dresser before pulling out underwear, grey sweatpants, and an obviously too large plain tee-shirt.

Itachi remained quiet. He didn't want to make the man angry again. He lifted his arms and let Kisame slip the shirt on him and shifted his hips to help put on the pants and underwear. He did feel better now that he had clothes on. "Well? Feel better?" Kisame said.

Itachi only looked up at him and nodded. Kisame started to grab his chin, and he flinched away from him. "Don't feel like talking much, huh? Good. Your cocky attitude is what got you in trouble," he said.

Kisame heard his phone start to ring in his pocket, and he pulled out it. "What do you want?" he said. He turned away from Itachi and listened to the person on the phone. After a few moments, he sighed. "Fine. I'll take care of it," he said. He hung up and turned back around to face Itachi.

Itachi felt a feeling of dread go through his body as he seen Kisame's angry look. "Looks like I fucked up, Itachi. Police are on their way, so I have to kill you and leave," he said. He started to choke Itachi with a hand, and the younger man tried to desperately pry his hand off.

"P-please, you don't have to kill me," Itachi pled as he struggled to remove the hand. Kisame removed his hand and laughed.

"I have to say; I've grown fond of you. But orders are orders, kiddo," Kisame said. Itachi's eyes met his, and he tried desperately to think of an idea.

"Th-then I'll say I came here by choice," Itachi said. "S-so you won't get in trouble."

Kisame smirked and kissed him firmly on the mouth before slinging him over his shoulder and walking into the kitchen. He sat him down on the kitchen island and grabbed a knife. "I tell you what; I'll make it fast," he said. Itachi sucked his stomach in and tilted away from him as he got closer.

"T-take me with you! I'll be good! I'll do whatever you ask of me! I swear it," Itachi said. He felt tears dripping down his cheeks. Kisame stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before he heard the police sirens.

Kisame stabbed the knife into a wooden section next to Itachi. "Fuck! Why the fuck am I so attached to you!" he yelled. He grabbed the younger man by his shirt and got close to his face. "You're my fucking property; you hear me!"

Itachi stared fearfully into his eyes and nodded slowly. "I'm y-your's," he whispered. His stomach dropped as Kisame put a hand around his neck, choking him.

"You might get away from me this time, but I'll be back for you, Itachi. The next time I get my hands on you, we will get so far away from here that no one will ever find us!" Kisame said before letting go. He grabbed a handful of his hair and smashed their lips together in a kiss. When their lips separated, Kisame ran out the back door.

Itachi was hysterically sobbing. When the door was kicked down, Fugaku and Kakashi both came inside, guns drawn. Fugaku ran towards his son and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Itachi hugged his father desperately. "I just want to go home," Itachi said, each word separated with sniffling.

"I got you, 'Tachi. I'll take you home," Fugaku said.

"Itachi, where is he?" Kakashi said. Itachi tried to make out words, but he couldn't calm down. He pointed towards the back door. The silver-haired man nodded and took several officers.

Fugaku picked his son up and carried him out of the house. Several of the neighbors were watching and approaching the officers. Fugaku ignored them and took his son to the ambulance. He laid his son down on the bed in the ambulance and sat down on the seat across from him. He kept a hand on Itachi's shoulder while the paramedics looked him over.

As Itachi calmed down, he was able to say coherent words. "I-I thought he was going to kill me, and I wouldn't ever see my family again," he said. He turned his head towards his father. "H-he said that he's coming b-back for me." He was obviously terrified.

"I won't let him lay a single finger on you," Fugaku said. "We'll get him, son."

One of the paramedics turned towards Fugaku. "His vitals are okay. He'll be fine, but we need to get him to the hospital for other testing," she said.

Kakashi walked up to the ambulance door. "We got him, Chief," he said. Fugaku's eyes filled with anger and he tossed his keys to Kakashi.

"I'm riding with Itachi. If I see that son of a bitch right now, I don't know if I could control myself," Fugaku said.

Kakashi took the keys. "I'll watch him carefully. Take care of 'Tachi," he said. He left and got in the police cruiser while the ambulance drove them to the hospital.

The hospital testing was a blur to Itachi. The next thing he knew was when Kakashi and another cop was interviewing him. "Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi swallowed nervously and nodded. "U-um, after class, Professor Hoshigaki approached me and asked if I could help him carry some boxes to his car. I said yes and helped him. When we got to his car, it started raining. He asked if I wanted a ride home, and at first, I declined but I said yes after he insisted. He drove to his house, and I helped carry in the boxes. He left to get a towel, and I heard shuffling in a closet. I heard a meow, so I opened the closet door to let out the cat," he said. "Th-there was pictures of my house, my family, and me in the closet. I immediately tried to leave, but he didn't let me. He tried to make me go down into his basement, but I tried to run. He hit me and told me he was going to…" Itachi's face had paled several shades.

Fugaku rubbed his son's back reassuringly. "It's okay, Itachi," he said.

"He said he was going to 'destroy my innocence' in his words," Itachi said quietly. "He tied me up and left. When he came back, he…" Itachi's face turned red in embarrassment and shame, and he looked down at his lap. "He spanked and then raped me." He said the last part quietly.

Kakashi had to work hard to control his anger. "What happened after that?" he asked.

"The next day, I locked myself in his bathroom. The windows were nailed shut, so I wrapped a towel around my fist and punched it. It only cracked, and he broke down the door before I could punch it again. That's when he broke my ankles with a baseball bat," Itachi said. "The next day, he carried me into his office where he raped me. There was a knock at the door, and there were three men who came in. They were part of the Akatsuki. They talked and left the room. I used the chance to find a pair of scissors to cut the rope. I could sort of still walk on one of my feet, so I shut the door and pushed his desk against it. I climbed out of the window and hurried to one of the neighbor's homes. I didn't make it before he covered my mouth and dragged me back to his house. After that is when he beat and raped me again. I couldn't walk after that. He gave me a bath today and dressed me. He received a call telling him that the police were coming, and he…" Itachi swallowed, trying to get rid of the fear in his voice. "He was going to kill me, so I told him that I would say it was consensual. I-I don't know why he didn't kill me. He stabbed his island counter and told me that I was his property and that he was coming back for me."

Kakashi ruffled Itachi's hair and hugged him. "You're so brave, 'Tachi. You always have been," he said. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Itachi hugged Kakashi, but he let out a pained gasp when he accidently hit his ribs. Kakashi immediately let go of him. "I'll see you soon, Itachi. Chief, I need to talk to you," he said.

Fugaku followed him out of the room. "What is it, Kakashi?" he said.

"Hoshigaki is saying that everything was consensual; that Itachi just regretted sleeping with his professor. There are several who believe him. He's gaining public support, and people are saying that he's being wrongfully accused," Kakashi said.

Fugaku held a hand up. He breathed in deeply. "My son is lying in a hospital bed with both ankles and a wrist broken. Three of his ribs and his tibia is fractured. He has a black eye and a split lip as well as tearing in the rectum. He's been traumatized. There's no way in hell he's getting away with what he's done," he said.

"I know. You need to know this to keep Itachi away from the media," Kakashi said. "They will and are ostracizing him."

Fugaku seen his youngest son and wife practically running down the hospital corridor. Mikoto came up to him and quickly hugged him before walking into the room. Sasuke greeted his father and Kakashi before following his mother.

Itachi hugged his mother as she frantically kissed his cheeks and forehead. "Oh, my baby, I was so worried," she said. Her hand rested on his cheek as she held his head against her chest with her chin resting on top of his head.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more careful," Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke's face turned angry. "You shouldn't be sorry! That asshole should be," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong, nii-san. You're not the one who hurt someone."

Mikoto placed her hands on Itachi's cheeks to make him look up at her. "Sasuke is right. You did nothing wrong," she said. "I'm just so thankful that you're here now."

Sasuke sat in one of the chairs beside his brother's hospital bed. He had decided that he wasn't going to not leave his brother's side while they were in the hospital. He had seen a lot of the awful things that people were saying about his brother, and he didn't want his brother exposed to it.

Mikoto let go of her oldest son and pulled a chair close enough to his bed so that she could hold his hand. "Mom, I-I was really scared that I wouldn't see you, Dad, or Sasuke again. I just want to go home soon and get everything back to normal," he said.

Mikoto smiled reassuringly. "They are performing the surgery today, so you'll be home tomorrow," she said. "But baby, you need to understand that things won't be normal for a while."

Sasuke shuffled uncomfortably. "Why not?" Itachi said.

"Well…It's going to be settled in court. That man, the media, and some of the public are making awful accusations. It will be a long trial," Mikoto said.

Itachi clenched his teeth together. "Sasuke, can I see your phone for a minute?" he said.

"Itachi, that's not a good idea," Mikoto said.

"Please. I need to know what to expect," Itachi said quietly. Sasuke unlocked his phone and handed it over.

"Nii-san, just know that none of your family would ever think these things," Sasuke said.

Itachi pulled up a social media website where he and Kisame were being discussed. His stomach dropped when he seen the awful things being said. The media was saying that he had only regretted sleeping with Kisame and lied about being kidnapped. Several other students had commented anonymously about how he was always flirting with Kisame and that there was no way the professor would have harmed him. He quickly closed out of the website and handed back Sasuke's phone. His eyes were brimming with tears, and he wiped them away before they could fall.

"The organization he is in is working hard to make you look bad, baby. But don't you worry. None of that is going to matter in court. We'll get it settled," Mikoto said.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later, the court date had approached. Itachi's broken bones and fractures had healed along with his other minor injuries. The trial had been a big storm in the media since the police had found him at Kisame's house.

It hadn't gotten any better for him; only worse. They found every single thing wrong that he had ever done and brought it to the public's attention. It had gotten so bad that he had to drop all of his university classes and reenroll in online courses to escape being called a slut or a liar or whatever else people wanted to call him. Itachi had been called to testify his story at the trial, which meant he would be in the same room as Kisame. He would have to see the man who had caused so many night terrors.

Currently, Itachi was hunched down in the corner of his room. He was in the middle of a panic attack because he was supposed to leave to testify now. He heard a knock on his door, and Sasuke walked in. He ran over to Itachi and put his hand on his shoulder. "Nii-san, it will be okay. Breathe," Sasuke said.

Itachi looked in his brother's eyes and breathed deeply. Sasuke hugged him until he calmed down. "O-okay. Let's go," he whispered. He followed his brother to the car and his father drove to the court house. The entire ride was most quiet. Itachi kept fidgeting with his fingers. When they arrived, there were protestors with signs saying 'Free Kisame' and other similar sayings.

Fugaku and Sasuke helped to slip Itachi past them without much of a commotion. He was led to the court room where he sat quietly for him to be called up to the stand. Kisame was sitting at the defendant's table with an unconcerned look on his face. Finally, Itachi was called to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Itachi said. He averted his gaze away from Kisame, but he could still feel the man's gaze on him.

"Tell the court your name, and how old are you?" Kisame's lawyer said.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I'm nineteen," he said.

The lady walked closer to him. "Just to make this clear, did you have a crush on my client?" she said.

"I-I did," Itachi said. "But-"

"Did you get into the car with him?" she continued.

Itachi swallowed nervously. "Yes," he said.

"And did you willingly come into his home?" she said.

"Yes," Itachi said.

The lawyer looked at the jury. "This is a simple case of a young man regretting that he slept with his professor. Kisame Hoshigaki did not rape or kidnap Itachi Uchiha," she said.

The prosecutor stood up as the lawyer took her seat. She walked up to Itachi. "Itachi, can you tell the court why you got into the car with the defendant?" she said.

"I helped him carry boxes to his car. He then offered to drive me home because it was raining," Itachi said.

"How did you happen to go to his home?" she said.

"He told me that he needed to drop things off before he took me home because he was going to the store afterwards," Itachi said.

"So, you did not go with him with the intent of having sex?" she said.

Itachi shook his head. "No, ma'am," he said.

"Can you please tell the court about the injuries you had?" she asked.

"I had two broken ankles, one broken wrist, three fractured ribs, and a fractured tibia," Itachi answered.

"And how did you come to gain these injuries?" she asked.

"After I tried to run, the professor dragged me back and beat me," Itachi said.

The prosecutor smiled reassuringly at him. "Itachi, did you ever consent to having sex with him?" she asked.

"No, I was held down or tied up every time," Itachi said.

She nodded at him. "Thank you, Itachi," she said. Itachi went and sat back down next to his father and brother. He wanted to just leave, but he needed to know how this ended. His heart practically stopped when Kisame was called to the stand and stared at him.

"Dr. Hoshigaki, can you explain the injuries found on Itachi Uchiha to the court?" the prosecutor asked.

"Of course. Look, while I admit I hit him when I lost my temper over my window being cracked, I never raped or kidnapped him. Yes, he told me he enjoyed rough sex which is why he was torn in the rectum," Kisame said.

Itachi's breath stopped in his throat at the lies. "You broke several of his bones and fractured his ribs and tibia. You're saying this was just a spat between lovers?" she said, looking unconvinced.

A few more questions went by, and after Kisame sat back down and both sides made their case, the jury stepped out to talk. All Itachi could think of was that Kisame was going to be found not guilty and would come after him. Fugaku rubbed his back and held his son close to him; he had a bad feeling that the man who had hurt his son so badly wasn't going to even see jail time.

It didn't take long for the jury to come back. "The jury finds the defendant, on the charges of rape and kidnapping, not guilty. On the charge of domestic violence, the jury finds the defendant guilty," one of the jurors said.

Itachi held back his tears as Kisame was only ordered to pay a fine, two years parole, and to take anger management courses due to his lack of criminal history. The younger man couldn't breath and had paled several shades as their eyes met. Fugaku stood to block his view of his son and left with Sasuke and Itachi.

When they were all in the car, none of them said anything. There was nothing to say. When they arrived back to their house, Itachi went directly back to his room and sobbed. He was terrified, and Kisame's threats were circling around his brain. He was going to take him, and this time, he just knew that no one would find him. He was only alone for a few minutes until Sasuke walked in and sat in the floor beside him.

"It'll be okay, nii-san," Sasuke said. He hugged his older brother.

Itachi shook his head. "H-he's going to find m-me. Everyone th-thinks I'm a s-slut and a l-liar." Sasuke let out a sigh.

"I don't. Mom and Dad don't. Kakashi doesn't," Sasuke said.

Itachi didn't say anything. He just let his brother sit beside him and calm him down. He eventually fell asleep; his head on his younger brother's shoulder. Fugaku knocked lightly before coming inside. He walked over and picked up his oldest son before placing him on his bed. Even if his son was considered an adult, Fugaku still seen him as his little boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was fine for the next two weeks. While Itachi refused to leave the house, nothing else really changed. He was still terrified that Kisame was going to come after him. There was little doubt in his mind that the older man would come after him eventually.

Mikoto knocked on his door. "Itachi?" she said. She walked in and smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, you guys go have fun at the party. I'm just going to work on a paper and maybe order a pizza," he said.

"Well, if you need us, we're only a call away, alright?" Mikoto said. Itachi waved goodbye as she left.

It wasn't the complete truth that he was too busy. He didn't want to be stared at or talked about, so a party was out of the question. He had finished the paper earlier, so he grabbed one of the books he was required to read and began reading it.

Itachi lost track of time, and when he looked up, three hours had passed since his family had left for the party. He heard shuffling down the hall and wondered if his family had returned early. He stood up and stretched before opening his door. "Mom? Dad? Sasuke?" he called out.

When he didn't get an answer, he left the room and looked around. Itachi turned around to look down the other side of the hall, and when he glanced back around, his heart seemed to stop.

Kisame only laughed and walked closer up to him. "Did you miss me, Itachi?" he said. Itachi turned around and shut the door. Unfortunately, there was no lock, so he was forced to hold it closed.

"Please leave me alone," Itachi pleaded. He had started to cry. He didn't know what to do.

Kisame forced the door open, causing his former student to be knocked out of the way. Itachi crawled backwards to get away from him. "I just can't believe how much trouble you are," Kisame said. He reached out and grabbed Itachi's forearm, pulling him up to his feet.

Itachi turned his head away from him and tried to pull away. "Let go of me. Don't touch me! Get away," he said.

Kisame pushed him towards his bed and pinned his arms above his head. "You belong to me, you little bitch," he said angrily. He possessively kissed him all over his face and neck.

Itachi desperately struggled under the larger man. His felt his pants being unbuttoned, and he pressed his knees together. "No! Stop it," he said. He felt sick as he felt Kisame's hand slip down his pants and touch him.

Kisame marked him at the base of his neck. He felt himself stiffening as he heard the younger man's pathetic noises. "I've waited for two and a half months to fuck you until you're all bloody. It really took control to not corner you after the trial…had to get some things ready for us," he said.

Itachi's pants and underwear were slid down past his knees, and he was hysterical. He was struggling and squirming, trying to get away from him. Itachi finally managed to land a kick hard enough to get him off him. He yanked his underwear on his hips, grabbed his phone, and ran out of the room while Kisame was knocked down. He ran down the hall, turned right, and went into his parents' room. He hid in their closet.

Itachi opened his phone and dialed his father's number. It rung several times before his father answered. "Itachi? What's wrong?" Fugaku said.

"He's here. In the house," Itachi whispered.

"Where are you?! I'm coming, 'Tachi. Don't call the police...other than Kakashi, we can't trust them," Fugaku said.

"Okay. I-I'm hiding in your closet," Itachi whispered. "I hear him."

Kisame was walking around the house. "Itachi, this isn't the kind of game I wanted to play with you. If you come out now and apologize, I won't have to beat you so severely," he said.

Itachi felt tears falling down his cheeks as he brought his knees up to his chest and scooted to the very back of the closet. He heard the door open, so he covered his mouth to try and stay as quiet as possible. "Itachi, are you in here?" he said. He held his breath as he tried so desperately to become noiseless.

"Stay calm. Don't move," Fugaku said. He was speeding down the highway, but he was still almost thirty minutes away.

Itachi heard the closet door open, and he could only stare in horror as Kisame flipped the lights on. "Found you," he said. He grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair and yanked him up before taking the phone out of his hand. "Is this Fugaku Uchiha, then?" he said.

"Don't you touch my son, you bastard!" Fugaku yelled.

Kisame pulled the younger man's hair, causing him to let out a pained whimper. "Oh, I'm going to do so much more than touch him," he said. He held the phone up to Itachi. "Tell your Daddy bye now."

Itachi met the older man's gaze before he spoke quietly. "B-bye Dad. I love you," he said before the phone was turned off.

Kisame threw the phone across the room before he shoved Itachi against the wall. "What am I going to do with you?" he chided.

Itachi made a quick decision to fight back and make it harder for him. Sasuke had made him learn a few basic self-defense moves after his breaks and fractures had healed. He made a fist and hit Kisame as hard as he could manage in the chin. When he stumbled back, Itachi ducked under him and ran out of the room. He bolted down the hall and into another corridor before hiding in one of the guest rooms. He slid under the bed and covered his mouth to quiet his breathing.

Kisame was opening all the doors and searching the rooms. "Itachi? Fuck, I'm going to beat the hell out of you when I find you," he yelled. He noticed one of the doors wasn't shut all the way, so he opened it. "I know you're in here. Make it easy on yourself and come out, Itachi," he said.

Itachi stayed completely still and held his breath as he watched Kisame open the closet. He squeezed his eyes shut when he seen the feet approaching the bed. The older man crouched down and looked under the bed. He wasted no time before grabbing Itachi's ankle and dragging him out. Itachi responded by kicking and holding onto the bed post. "You're like a fucking feral animal. It's a huge fucking turn on to see you trying to get away, but I'm not in the mood to play right now," he said before smacking his ass.

Itachi yelped but continued to kick and hold on to the bed post. "Leave me alone! I'm not going anywhere with you!" he screamed.

Kisame kicked him in the side, causing him to let go and hold his side. He used this chance to get on top of him and choke him. Itachi beat on his chest with his hands. Kisame didn't let go until the younger man had started to go limp. "You'll do what I tell you to do!" he said.

Itachi coughed as air filled his lungs and wheezed, his chest heaving. He was exhausted and terrified. He turned his head as he heard a car slam shut. Kisame put a hand over his mouth, and Itachi let him until he heard his father screaming his name. He bit down on Kisame's hand and let out a piercing scream for his father.

Kisame let go of him. "I'll be back for you, and next time, I'll bring help," he said angrily before running for the nearest exit.

A few seconds later, Fugaku ran into the room and held on tightly to his son. Itachi hugged him and just sobbed. He rubbed the back of his son's head and worked on calming him down. "It's okay, 'Tachi. I got you," he said.

"He said he'll be back with help," Itachi said through his sobbing. "I don't want to go with him."

Fugaku stood up with his son and looked him over. Other than a few bruises and bleeding knuckles, he seemed to be fine. "I'll keep you safe. Come on, let's get you dressed and go pick up your mother and Sasuke," he said.

Itachi walked with his father back to his room where he pulled his navy sweat pants back on. He wiped away any tears left and turned back around to face his father. Fugaku put a hand around his shoulder and lead him out of the house to his car.

When they were buckled, Fugaku started to drive. "Itachi, I'm taking you to your uncle to stay with for a while. That way he won't be able to find you," he said.

"Uncle Madara?" Itachi said. "He hates me, Dad."

Fugaku focused on driving. "I called him after you called me earlier. He said that he wouldn't mind you staying with him until everything blows over with the Akatsuki," he said. "And no, your uncle does not hate you. He's just…"

Itachi didn't argue. "Okay," he said.

"Kakashi is driving Mikoto and Sasuke home. He's going to check over the house. I'm going to take you to Uncle Madara," Fugaku said.

Itachi fidgeted with his hands. "I'm sorry," he said. "I ruined your night."

Fugaku shook his hand and put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm so grateful that you're safe, Itachi."

Madara's home was roughly two hours away. Itachi had fallen asleep by the time he and Fugaku had arrived. He shook his son awake. "Itachi, wake up," he said. Itachi opened his eyes and looked around. He unbuckled his seat belt and walked up to the door with his father. They rang the doorbell and almost immediately his uncle answered it.

"Fugaku, Itachi, come in," Madara said. He stepped aside to let them come in.

Fugaku smiled at his elder brother. "Thank you for letting Itachi stay until I get everything settled," he said.

Madara nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't even worry about it. I haven't had time with my nephew in a long time," he said. "Would you like to stay the night? It's a long drive."

"I can't. I need to check on Mikoto and Sasuke. I don't know how that man got in the house," Fugaku said. He turned and hugged Itachi. "I'll send your stuff over by mail tomorrow. I love you, son."

Itachi hugged him back. "I love you, too, Dad. Tell Mom and Sasuke that I said bye, okay?" he said.

Fugaku nodded and released him. He said good-bye to Madara and left. Itachi watched him drive off before he turned to his uncle. "Thank you for letting me stay, Uncle," he said.

Madara took a good look at him. "Of course. You've grown, Itachi. I haven't seen you in almost three years," he said. "Come on, I'll take you to the guest room."

Itachi followed behind him until they reached the room. Madara opened the room and stepped inside with him. "I'm sure you're exhausted. There is a bathroom attached, and if you need anything, my room is just down the hall," he said. When he left, Itachi fell asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

When Itachi woke up, he immediately sat up in the bed and looked around. It took a moment for him to remember where he was, and when he did, he went to the bathroom and left to find his Uncle. He tiptoed down the hall until he heard two voices.

"Hashirama, stop. My nephew is here, and he'll wake up soon," Madara said. Itachi shuffled down the hall and knocked. "Speaking of whom… Itachi, come in."

Itachi stepped inside and his cheeks turned red. His uncle and the other man had obviously been messing around judging by his Uncle's messed up hair and flushed skin. "G-good morning," Itachi said.

Hashirama and Madara were both sat up on the edge of his uncle's bed. "Good morning. This is, ah, Hashirama. You'll see him around plenty, I'm sure," he said.

Hashirama's arm was slung around Madara's shoulders. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hashirama Senju. Wow, you look so much like your father, but you have your mother's eyes," he said.

Itachi tilted his head. "You know my Dad and Mom?" he said.

Hashirama laughed. "Of course. I've known Madara and Fugaku ever since we were kids. My younger brother works with your father," he said.

"Itachi, you can eat whatever you want in the kitchen. I'll be down soon, alright?" Madara said. As Itachi left down the hall, Madara turned back around to Hashirama. "Don't tell him too much. He's smart. I'd hate to have to kill my own nephew."

Hashirama scoffed. "It's not like you were planning on keeping him safe. Weren't you going to hand him back to Hoshigaki? He'd figure it out anyway," he said.

Madara shrugged. "Kisame knows not to kill him unless he wants to die. I don't mind giving him a chew toy as long as he follows orders. Plus, Fugaku is a pain in both our asses, so it's beneficial," he said.

"That's cold, Madara. Sacrificing your own nephew?" Hashirama kissed his jawline. "It really turns me on, you know." Madara smirked and flipped them so that he was straddling Hashirama.

After eating a bowl of cereal, Itachi was at a loss as to what he was going to do. He washed the bowl, dried it, and put it back up before he heard Madara and Hashirama coming down the hall. "Itachi, your father mentioned you were taking online classes. You can use my computer in the library until he sends over your things," Madara said.

Itachi ducked his head. "Thank you, Uncle," he said.

"What are you majoring in, kiddo?" Hashirama said.

"I'm majoring in Criminal Justice and Literature," Itachi said. "I've always wanted to be a detective like Kakashi-nii."

Madara and Hashirama shared a quick look. "You like working around criminals, huh?" Hashirama said.

Itachi's hand rested on his jawline where Kisame had punched him yesterday. "No. I just like seeing them behind prison bars where they can't hurt anyone," he said quietly. "E-excuse me, I have several tests to finish before the deadline tomorrow."

After Itachi left, Hashirama turned towards Madara and frowned. "He'd end up dead as a detective, wouldn't he?" he said.

"Well, he is very smart at putting things together and solving problems. Always has been. But from what my brother said, my nephew is so nervous that he can't even drive. So, I suppose you're right; he's an easy target," Madara said.

Several hours later, Itachi had finished all of the tests he was supposed to do. He looked at the time, and it was already noon. He stretched and stood up, as he walked down the hall. He heard his uncle and several other voices down the hall. He wondered if he should just leave him alone but decided to tell him that he was going to leave for a walk.

"Madara, it's dangerous having the kid here. What if he overhears us?" a voice said. Itachi narrowed his eyes and continued listening.

"Well, we just need to be careful then, don't we?" Madara said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, I'm going to take care of it. Kisame is owed his chew toy."

Itachi's stomach dropped. "The Akatsuki and Senju have important business to get to. Your brother is becoming a pain," one of them said. Itachi recognized the voice as Pein, the orange-haired man.

"Itachi is an easy way to get under his skin. It's why I suggested to take him when I found out he trusted Kisame," Madara said.

Itachi swallowed and backed away. His back bumped into something solid, and he turned his head. Hashirama was standing directly behind him; his earlier friendliness completely wiped from his face. The older man roughly grabbed his upper arm and pulled him into the office. "Madara, I found him standing outside. I believe he heard everything," Hashirama said.

Itachi's face had a look of horror on it as his uncle turned and looked at him. "Eavesdropping, Itachi? I've always thought my brother was much too lenient with you," Madara said.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to," Itachi said. "Uncle, I'm sorry!"

Itachi twisted around before kicking Hashirama in the shin, causing him to let go of his grip on his upper arm. He almost managed to escape out of the door, but Pein got him down on the ground in one quick move. Pein quickly tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together with rope that Madara tossed at him.

Itachi was lying in the floor tied up. "Uncle, please!" he begged.

"Kisame is on his way to pick you up. I really don't like brats, so this is for the best," Madara said.

Itachi felt tears falling down his cheeks from anger and betrayal. "What are you going to tell my Dad?! Don't you think he'll find it strange that I disappear right after I'm left with you?!" he said.

Madara gave him a thoughtful look. "I suppose I'll tell him you left to go on a walk and never came back," he said. "My darling nephew was followed all the way here and taken from right under my nose."

As if on cue, Kisame walked inside. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was…" He stared at Itachi. "Terrible."

Madara scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're never on time. That's beside the point. I want you to take my nephew and stay at one of the bases. I don't give a fuck what you do to him, but if you kill him, I _will_ kill you." He shrugged. "I don't hold any affection for him, but a dead hostage is a useless one."

Kisame grinned ear to ear. "As you told me over the phone," he said.

Kisame slung his ex-student over his shoulder. He was about to leave. "Oh, and Kisame? _Don't_ lose him again, or I'll have someone else keep him," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kisame only nodded before leaving with Itachi over his shoulder.

When Kisame had carried all the way to his car, he bent him over the seat. "You really fucking pissed me off. I'm not going to fuck you right here, but I brought something special for the one-and-a-half-hour ride," he said.

Itachi swallowed nervously, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say. Kisame opened the door hatch and pulled out gloves, a bottle of some kind of oil, and a large butt plug. His face turned red and looked the other way.

Kisame put the gloves on and pulled down his captive's pants and underwear. He poured the oil all over the toy and used the excess to rub over Itachi's entrance. Almost immediately, Itachi yelped and tried to pull away from him. "It's peppermint oil. It's going to fucking burn the whole ride and until I decide to clean it off of you," Kisame said. He pressed the slicked-up toy against his entrance and pushed it all the way in. He then rubbed some of the oil on Itachi's member, especially on the tip.

Kisame removed the gloves and pulled up Itachi's clothing back onto his hips. He sat him in the passenger seat and buckled him in. Itachi squirmed and cried, trying to relieve the burning. As Kisame started his car, he chuckled at the pain on his captive's face. "Maybe I should have done this sooner, hm?" he teased.

"It burns," Itachi said. He felt tears falling down his face. Kisame leaned over and kissed his cheek, almost in a caring way.

"Good. Learn your lesson and be a good slut for me when we get there," Kisame said. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street then onto the highway. Itachi kept squirming for the first thirty minutes. The burning had dulled down to a minor sting, but he still wanted it out of him.

"How did you get out of all those charges?" Itachi suddenly asked. He wanted to take his mind off of the pain.

Kisame took one hand off the steering wheel and rubbed Itachi's inner thigh. "Obviously the judge and jury was paid off, 'Tachi," he said. "Of course, it didn't take the public much convincing to think you were just an indecisive slut. The media really did their job on you, didn't they?"

"I'm _not_ a slut," Itachi said quietly. He let out a whimper as Kisame's hand slipped into his sweatpants and cupped his privates.

"You are a slut. You're _my_ slut," Kisame said. He began pumping Itachi's cock, causing the younger man to let out a whiney moan.

"I-I'm not," Itachi argued, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt himself hardening under Kisame's touching, and he mentally cursed his body for submitting to the man who had been in his nightmares for two months now.

"Your body knows who it belongs to," Kisame said. He kept going until his captive came inside his pants. "See, would someone who isn't a slut cum in his pants like that? You are a slut, Itachi."

Itachi's cheeks lit up with shame. He just sobbed and looked away. He felt disgusting. He felt humiliated. Kisame lifted his hand to Itachi's mouth. "Clean it," he ordered. "If you don't do as I say, I'm going to have to hurt you."

Itachi obeyed and sucked on his fingers, cleaning them. He wanted to throw up, but he didn't want Kisame to hurt him like he had two months ago. "Good boy," Kisame cooed. He put his hand back on the steering wheel.

After another hour, Kisame pulled into a secluded farm. There was nothing around except for a farm house and a herd of cows in the fields. He pulled into the driveway by the house and parked his car. He got out of his car and walked to the other side. He unbuckled Itachi and picked him up before walking into the house. He took him to one of the bedrooms and threw him on the bed.

Itachi shifted his hips. "P-please. It still burns," he said as his cheeks turned crimson. Kisame turned him over onto his stomach.

"Does it burn?" Kisame said. He pulled down Itachi's pants and underwear. He slapped his ass a few times.

"P-please! It really burns," Itachi said. Kisame took the handle and began to pound it in and out of him.

"What lesson did you learn?" Kisame asked.

The burning was beginning to pick up its intensity again. "I-I'll be good. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Itachi said. He cried at the burning and his legs were trembling. Kisame smirked and continued to fuck him with it for a few seconds before pulling it out.

Kisame left for a moment and came back with a towel, water, and Dawn's Dish Soap. He slipped the towel under Itachi before wetting his hand and putting soap on two of the fingers. He pushed the fingers into Itachi's entrance and began to clean the oils from him. When he finished, he flipped him over and cleaned the oils from his penis as well as the now dried semen from earlier. Kisame dried him off with the towel before pulling out a pocket knife and unbinding his ankles.

Kisame pulled out his own cock and sat on the edge of the bed. He stood Itachi up and forced him to straddle his lap. He groaned as his cock pushed all the way inside the younger man. He cut off Itachi's shirt and threw it on the other side of the room. His hands were on Itachi's hips, making him ride him.

A few seconds later, Kisame flipped them so Itachi was underneath him. He started to roughly slam into him. Itachi let out a cry of pain but didn't make any effort to force him to stop. He just wanted it to be over. "You're never leaving this place. You'll eventually die here one day with my cock up your tight ass," Kisame said. His nails dug into his captive's hips.

Itachi sobbed and shook his head from side to side. "N-no! I don't want to d-die here!" he said. Kisame chuckled and bit down on his shoulder, causing him to cry out. He kept going until he spilled his seed inside of him. He pulled out and fixed his pants.

Itachi was in the middle of a panic attack. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Kisame pulled the younger boy's underwear on his hips and sat him up. "Itachi?" he said. The younger man was only sobbing and shaking. Kisame shook his shoulders. "Itachi!" He flinched away from him. Kisame grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. "Snap the fuck out of it!"

When the yelling didn't work, Kisame resorted to holding him and rubbing the back of his head. "Itachi, you need to breathe real deep," he instructed.

"Leave me alone," Itachi said in between hiccups. "I don't want you touching me!" Kisame rolled his eyes. He untied the younger man's hands and laid him on the bed. Itachi curled up, his back facing Kisame. "You ruined me! Ev-eryone th-thinks I'm a sl-slut. I c-can't even g-o to the store w-without people st-aring at m-me."

Kisame smirked. "You should've dropped the charges before you ever left the hospital," he said.

Itachi focused on his breathing. "You kidnapped, raped, and beat me. Yet I was made out to be a liar. It was _my_ life ruined. You should've just killed me and hid my corpse. It would've been better than knowing that my reputation is trashed."

"Ah, but if I had murdered you, I wouldn't have a slut to play with," Kisame said. He grabbed the shackles bolted to the wall and grabbed his arm. He snapped the shackles on each wrist.

Itachi turned and looked at him sadly. "I wanted to graduate and get married one day. I wanted to be a detective and work with my Dad. You ruined that for me. No police station would hire someone who was essentially called a liar in court, and no one would marry someone known as a slut. You said you wanted to strip me of every bit of innocence. Congratulations. You did that and more."

Kisame laid down in the bed next to him and ran a hand through Itachi's hair. "You're right. I did all that, and I would do it again. You're mine to do with as I please," he said. He kissed Itachi's neck. When the younger man tried to push him away, he held his wrist and planted kisses up his neck. He stopped at his ear and nipped at his earlobe.

"I wonder…if I killed myself what my Uncle would do to you," Itachi said. Kisame immediately stopped kissing his neck and jawline. "'Cause he said he would kill you if you killed me. I bet pushing me to suicide would fall under that category."

Kisame's eyes turned angry, and he gripped Itachi's wrist harder. "Go on, _Professor_. Hurt me. I want you to," he said. He grabbed the man's other hand and put it on his throat. "Don't you think you should punish me?"

Kisame swallowed down his anger and let go of Itachi's wrist. "What, you turning into a masochist? Hate to tell you, but I'm not really into that shit," he said.

Itachi let go of his hand and broke down crying. Kisame shortened the chain on the shackles so his arms would be held above his head. He left the room and came back with a filled syringe. He tapped it to make sure there were no air bubbles. He shifted Itachi's underwear and injected the sedative into his upper thigh.

Itachi immediately felt his body going limp and his eyes growing heavy. He let out a sigh as his eyes closed. He felt Kisame's pull a blanket over him. "Sleep and shut the fuck up for a bit," Kisame said. He ran a hand through Itachi's hair and over his cheek. If he were a better man, he figured that he might feel guilty. But he didn't; he only wanted to control and make him his.

It was several hours later that Itachi woke up. He was groggy, and his arms were sore. Kisame was sitting in a chair over in the corner, reading something on his phone. He looked furious. Itachi swallowed nervously as he looked up over at him. "Fuck. Fucking hell! Guess what, Itachi?" he said as he stalked over to him.

Itachi stared into his eyes, clearly uncertain. Kisame's hand roughly grabbed his lower face. "I got fired. The board didn't like the fact that a fucking student took me to court with claims of rape, assault, and kidnapping," he said. Itachi felt tears welling up.

"I-I'm not sorry," Itachi said. Kisame glared at him and trailed his hand down Itachi's body.

"No, I'd suppose you wouldn't be. But you will be," he said. He lengthened the chains enough to flip him on his stomach. He yanked his underwear off and threw them aside.

Itachi heard him shift his pants, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prepare for Kisame to push into him. He wasn't prepared for the feeling of his belt coming down on his lower back. He let out a choked cry. "I thought you wanted me to fucking hit you?!" Kisame yelled. Itachi flinched from the second hit, causing it to land on his ass and upper thigh.

"I wanted you to kill me and get it over with; not hit me with your fucking belt!" Itachi yelled. Kisame stopped and laughed.

Kisame hit him even harder with the next swing. "You just said 'fucking'. That's pretty cute. Oh Itachi, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to beat and fuck you until you can't move. I have plenty of time to do so now," he said.

Itachi's toes curled, and he cried into the bed. Kisame didn't stop for almost half an hour. When he did, Itachi's back was covered in welts and the skin was broken in a few areas. Kisame dropped the belt and ran his hands down Itachi's back. He turned and looked at Kisame, pleading for it to be over with his eyes. The older man put his underwear back on and looped his belt back through his pants.

"Well?" Kisame said. Itachi couldn't speak a coherent sentence if he wanted. He had half a mind to glare and yell at him, but he instead sat up on his knees and submissively pecked Kisame on the lips.

"I'm your's," Itachi whispered. He wiped his tears away. Kisame's hands trailed at his hips, and he let the man push him down on his back. He winced but didn't argue. He didn't feel like adding anymore beatings.

"That's right," Kisame said. He tightened the shackles again so that his hands were above his head.


End file.
